


A Matter of Deserving

by KeiranTDO



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 3 out of 4 are trans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranTDO/pseuds/KeiranTDO
Summary: God are far more vindictive than mortals assume and they are so willing to do whatever will satisfy them.





	A Matter of Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> idea/prompt is from a locked account, but thank you

"Are you sure about this?" Alyosha turned to the Samot as the God asked and they smiled softly at the Wolf's rambling. "I mean, you wouldn't have to hear him; it will, if all goes to plan, which it will, feel to you as an interesting Event, but nothing more."

"Husband Mine, breathe." They turned and snickered a bit at Samothes' teasing of his partner and reached up to run their fingers through the God-King's greying hair. He looked so dignified, despite or perhaps partially due to his open robe showing his chest scars. "I'm sure our young Exarch would tell us if they had objections or reservations." He paused a moment, "Pronouns for now?"

"She/her," Samot said off-handedly, "I'll tell you if they change, of course." She ran a finger down each of their cheeks. "I just want us all to feel safe and comfortable, he deserves the harshness and our pretty missionary deserves retribution."

"We know, my Lord," Alyosha spoke in a breath, still amazed, awed by their presence, "I'm still surprised that you, wish to flaunt someone such as me off." Both Gods gave them a look and they laughed, "I know, you have let me know, Proud Ones." They smiled up at them, laying back more comfortably and exposing their throat in the way they know makes Samothes' cover his mouth. "I do have some, caveats..."

"Anything," Samot breathed, leaning to lay chest to chest with Alyosha as Samothes ran a palm down his Husband's back. She gently kissed a line across Alyosha's chest, along the scars settled there.

"It's rather good that we know they do not have ill intentions, hm My Love?" Samothes muttered, an easy smirk on his face. He leaned down and gave each a scratchy kiss. "What do you need Faithful One?"

"I would prefer to, not show what he hasn't seen," they said softly, glancing down their own body. Both Gods nodded, understanding. "I am, also unsure how I would react if I see him. We had been, together for a long while. I'm sure you understand."

"We do," Samot said, her voice soft as she looks at her Husband, "I'm sure Samothes has an invention for that."

The man grinned, "I don't, but I will. I have some ideas." He stood immediately and walked off, the two left on the chaise laughing.

~

Alyosha looked at their partners mildly, glancing around the room they were brought to. "He's already here?" they ask softly, nervous, glancing around the room despite themself.

"Yes, and silenced only for the moment," Samothes said gentle, tapping the glasses perched on his nose, "You don't have to see him, as promised, these will allow us to see and not you." He held out the earbuds and Alyosha reached out to take them, interrupted by Samot taking them instead.

"Allow me, please," Samot looked at Alyosha and interrupted again, bouncing on eager toes, "Ae/Aer tonight, Dear Heart. I apologize, I've been just ready for, hours," ae told them, drawling the last word dramatically as ae threw an arm across their forhead. Both God and disciple laughed, Samothes' nose scrunching as Alyosha covered their mouth, then both also froze as Samot gave a feral, wolfish grin. "Besides, I'm hoping, if you can not hear yourself," Ae stalked forward, the picture of power and grace, violet eyes flashing under gold glasses, "Perhaps you will favour us with those gasps and moans you can't supress." Samot sighed against Alyosha's ear, "Grant us that beautiful voice, we can take you to such pleasure."

Alyosha panted as Samot put one bud in their ear, pupils nearly covering all of their bright eyes. "If you need us to stop, you need but ask," Samothes told them, "We can hear you. But if you doubt your voice, just tap twice to whatever is closest." Alyosha nodded as their world grew silent.

Samot lunged forward to claim the slight exarch's lips as Samothes took the gag from Arrell's mouth, "Beautiful together aren't they?" Arrell whimpered, heavy muscles flexing as he tried to pull apart his binds. "Already at your limit?" Samothes mocked in a soothing tone, "Well isn't that too bad."

"Husband Mine," Samot called softly, reaching back even as ae ran playful fingers down Alyosha's heaving chest, "Come play."

"Of course," Samothes walked calmly to them, he looked back as they moaned and shivered into Samot's lips, "You should have treated them like this."

Samot laughed as Samothes bent forward to nip at the underneath of Alyosha's jaw, ae looked more and more like predator by the moment. "Taken care of them like we can," ae purred as Alyosha arched into hot brown hands, "They deserved so much more than a pitiful rodent like you." Ae snapped their teeth, and violet eye immediately met bright ones as they gasped. 

"Oh," Samot purred, "Is this what you want?" Ae licked their lips then bit hard into a thigh and Alyosha cried out immediately, in pain and more. "We will take care of you, Sweet Devotion, like you deserved all along." Alyosha surged forward, a heated kiss to their God and his Husband, anticipation filling them and the night.


End file.
